emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6701 (31st October 2013)
Plot Amy is devastated when the social worker tells her that she will never be given custody of Kyle. Ross and Cain continue to steal cars from Home Farm. They plan to take Declan's car as Ross goes to find his spare set of car keys. The Halloween party is underway at Mill Cottage. Priya is already drunk. Eric and Val argue over Amy and Kyle again; she walks out of the party. Nicola's surprised when Edna and Tootsie arrive at the party. Jacob's embarrassed when David and Alicia run out of bandages for the mummy costumes they've made and have to finish his off with toilet roll. Alicia tells David she's planning on telling Jacob the truth about Leyla after the party. Sandy gives Edna food for thought when they discuss Ashley becoming vicar of Emmerdale again. Cain and Ross successfully steal Declan's car. Declan's livid when he finds Katie is still at Home Farm. Edna bumps into Ashley in the church, she tells him that Sandy has made her think differently about him returning as vicar and gives him her approval. Ross uses his charm as he chats to Katie, he mentions stealing a car but Katie presumes he's joking. Declan gets a shock to discover his car's missing when he attempts to show it to a potential buyer. Two of Jimmy's friends - Nick and Suzanne arrive at the party. Nick catches Bernice's eye and winks at her. A drunken Priya along with Gemma snipe at Alicia at the party. Declan discovers that five cars have been stolen. He asks Katie who she was speaking to, saying he was clearly responsible for stealing them and believes she was in on it. Ross and Cain have sold the cars on. Ross takes a little bit of the money but passes the majority on to Cain telling him to use it for Moira. He thumbs a lift and leaves. Bernice is flattered as Nick winks at her again; she winks back. Amy pushes Andy, David, Kerry, Val and Eric away when they try to console her over the meeting with Social Services. Alicia realises she'll have to put off telling Jacob the truth when Gemma upsets him at the party. Cain arrives at Home Farm to see Declan, he hands over sixty thousand to him saying it's Moira's debt paid and he can either take it or leave it as he won't get anymore from them. He makes no attempt to hide the fact that he's behind the cars being stolen and tells Declan he can claim on the insurance. Megan encourages him to accept it. David and Alicia are shocked when a brick is thrown through their window. David rushes outside to see who is responsible but is unable to find anyone. A furious Declan shouts at Megan for constantly interfering in everything he does. Moira's shocked when Cain hands her a letter from Declan saying he's pleased to accept her settlement in full. Cain makes it clear that he ignored her advice not to get involved in dodgy scams to obtain the money for her, but tells her he did it because he cares for her. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Social Worker - Andrea Newland *Nick - Terry Dalloway (uncredited) *Suzanne - Lilian Dipsana (uncredited) Locations *Home Farm *Mill Cottage *Farrers Barn *St. Mary's Church *Butlers Farm *Hotten Social Services *Unknown road Notes *The actress who plays Cecelia Jane is uncredited despite two lines of dialogue. Memorable dialogue Declan Macey: "You are not living here." Katie Macey: "You're absolutely correct. Except for the 'not' bit." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions